


非敌

by Faith_CL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 文洙, 王首席组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/pseuds/Faith_CL
Summary: 选的对北汇款案以及15年整顿党内的梗。 cp方面比较乱炖风（暴露我杂食混邪本质了
Relationships: 卢武铉/文在寅, 文在寅/金庆洙, 文在寅/金正淑, 朴智元/文在寅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1.头痛与眼睛酸胀是青光眼症状之一。  
> 2.朴室长的假眼应该只是装饰作用的义眼。除了可以摘取佩戴的义眼片外，还会在眼内移植一个球状的义眼台，以支撑眼眶眼睑不至于凹陷。移植的义眼台一般不可见。  
> 3.新闻上的那些时间线我已经放弃搞清楚它了，看到有一个说07年3.16号室长受贿150亿被判无罪，我就取了这个。至于特赦嘛，看起来室长应该是罪名还挺多，受贿的无罪别的罪还是要判。设定你文在这之后的某一天去了东桥洞。  
> 4.我私设东桥洞有室长的房间。毕竟一天到晚在那儿呆着，我甚至怀疑他可以住在东桥洞✘  
> 5.有回忆杀。  
> 6.室长左眼很早就已经失明并摘除了。对北汇款案监禁期间青光眼转移右眼，当时反复请求到外就医，但是一直没被批准，服用的药物副作用又特别大，很受罪。  
> 7.本文前后有时间跨度，前半部分是07年，后半部分是15年。  
> 8.有番外。

文在寅再一次来到了东桥洞。这一次的身份变成了总统秘书室室长。鉴于DJ的健康状况不甚良好，他的前室长朴智元自从出狱后便一直在东桥洞照顾他，这次拜访的名义，便是在探望金前总统的前提下，顺便对刚刚终审被判无罪的朴智元表达祝贺与慰问。  
东桥洞不是一个对他友好的地方。除了基本礼节的维持，人的态度可以看得出来较曾经冷淡很多。  
对北汇款的事情，早在他是市民首席的时候，就已经和DJ沟通过。DJ那一关应是不会再对他怎样了，但是从出事到现在一直都没有与自己面对面过的朴智元呢？

在秘书的带领下他进入了朴智元的房间，朴智元正坐在一张茶几边等待着他。他对面的位置还放了一个垫子。见到他进来，朴智元大大方方地用眼神向对面的垫子示了下意，并客气地说道：“文室长不用太拘谨，请坐。”  
文在寅闻言走过去乖巧地跪坐在茶几前。

朴智元面带捉摸不透的微笑，完全看不出来到底是个什么态度。文在寅一时间感到些许忐忑渗进心底。但转念之间又懒得费心思去思虑太多，怕什么，横下一条心，兵来将挡水来土掩，不论他想怎么样，总不会吃了自己。  
“文室长，请。”他端起茶壶，文在寅急忙双手托起面前的茶杯向前送出。一杯茶斟满，文在寅道了声谢，并没有着急品尝，沉稳地将之放在桌上后，便又恢复了刚才那副正襟危坐的姿态。

他二人都没有着急发话，或是推脱或是谦让，似乎同时在等待对方来做一个开头。墙上的钟表总是能精准捕捉房间里安静的气氛，然后将它平时从不会被人注意的滴答声一声不落地送进人的耳中——尖锐且清晰。文在寅虽然并不急迫，但考虑到自己才是那个理亏应该放低姿态的，决定率先打破僵局。退一步示个弱，也算是给对方一个台阶。

“朴室长，首先要向您转达一下卢总统对您终审无罪的祝贺以及对您这些日子所受之苦的惋惜和慰问。总统很开心受贿一事终于能给您的清白一个交代。只是其他罪名，特赦令要到明年才能开始生效，还望您能多理解担待。同时个人来说我也为您终于洗脱了冤屈而由衷喜悦。”

一番正经的官话下来，朴智元依然是气定神闲地不流露一点的喜或怒。他当然不急，在东桥洞，这个自己的地盘他有的是耐心。

见他毫无反应似是全然没有听到自己在说什么，文在寅稍微停了一下，他抿了抿嘴，决定暂不管对方，于是继续道：“对北汇款案，给您带来了诸多的不便，也让您身心遭受了很多苦处。对此我表示十分遗憾和抱歉。只是兹事体大，出于全面的考虑，不得不如此。对于此事造成了其他负面影响，我们也深表歉意，十分对不起带来了这么多不可控的麻烦。但是，希望您不要和有些人一样误会。卢总统和我们并没有与金前总统为敌或是抵触反对阳光政策的意思——这一点我已在早前和金前总统反复表明过。”  
朴智元嘴边挂着浅笑，缓缓点了点头：“文室长说的真是真诚，十分感谢您还能记得来关心下我这个罪人。现在我已基本是自由之身，也多亏卢总统的关照和体恤。”他语气平和，并没有如文在寅所预期的那样满心怨气地要和他理论，至少目前看起来并没有这个意思，“你们的苦衷我明白，误会的事情您不用担心。我心中自然有数。”  
文在寅不由得松了口气，心里隐隐的紧张也消散了部分：“谢谢您的理解——您的身体怎么样了？”  
“没什么事，不劳您费心。”

话题刚刚开始就这样不冷不热地迎来了一个结尾。应是没什么继续下去的必要了，文在寅不擅长或是不想擅长调动气氛以及灵活发展谈话走向，显然朴智元也没心情陪着他在这里欢乐营业。又是一阵十分自然的冷场。

“室长先生，有些决定，实属无奈，我们也很不希望发展成现在这个样子，还望您能谅解。”文在寅再次尝试把即将冻住的空气搅开。  
朴智元端起茶杯轻抿一口，并没有给出回应。  
“……”  
真的挺尴尬的。

虽然不一定会趁此为难于他，但是一定不会给他太好脸色。

你有苦衷，那我们呢？  
对，怪我自己不干净，活该如此。

文在寅开始思索着该说几句怎样的客套话以结束这整场的谈话然后离开此处。  
朴智元则不疾不徐，他抬起双手伸向自己的左眼，触碰到眼球那一刻手指发力，在文在寅越发明显的震惊神色下将那颗假眼抠取下来，并轻轻放到了面前的茶几上。

“……？！”

他早就隐约意识到朴智元可能不会就这样轻易地放过自己。却万万没有想到会来这样一出。  
朴智元并没有照顾文在寅感受的意思，下垂的眼睑依然留出了足够让对方看到自己左眼腔的缝隙。  
没有义眼片的遮挡，裹着义眼台的眼内组织血丝密布，红中泛白。义眼台随着眼窝里裸露肌肉的带动，在软组织下小幅度转动，更显出了几分狰狞。像是一个残忍的怪物，让文在寅于不适中，还有一种被之狠烈撕扯的感觉。

他的眼睛……  
而我……差一点让他的另一只眼也变成这个样子。

尚未游刃有余驾驭伪装的文在寅，能给自己戴上的面具只有那写满整脸的忍字。

“文室长不用这样紧张，这东西本来就是要规律摘戴清洗的，其实跟戴假牙没什么太大区别。”朴智元说得云淡风轻，然而余下的一只眼盯着文在寅不自在的表情，笑容颇为玩味，像是品尝到报复的快感，神色间能够捕捉到享受与满足。

他在故意刺激我。文在寅心中一片明朗。  
由于没有防备，他被对于同类缺残的本能不适短暂地占据了应有的理智。可是反应过来后，就算清楚朴智元打的是什么牌，他也依然无法回避，对方的另一只眼睛，真的险些也变成那个样子——而他，确实有摘不净的责任。

“文室长想必对我在被监禁期间的事情也有所耳闻吧。”  
文在寅没有说话，只是缓缓点了点头。  
“那您应该知道，我唯一剩下的那只眼睛，差点也变成左边这个样子。”  
“……”  
“您知道我当时有多绝望吗？”他轻声提问，没有饱满的情绪，平静又冰冷。与此同时朴智元站起身，居高临下地看着对方。

前辈起身，文在寅自然也立刻跟着站起。他依然选择了沉默，只是扭过头去小心翼翼地叹了口气。

“您知道我当时为了保住右眼付出了多大代价吗？”他缓缓踱着步向文在寅走来。

文在寅杵在原地没有动，眼神躲避似是很抵触再看到朴智元暴露的左眼窝。

一句“对不住”在嘴边徘徊，然而在口中咀嚼多遍后却始终无法将它在这时宣之于口。

“这就是您和卢总统所谓的坚持原则与理想主义吗？对保守妥协，对同伴刁难，您看现在这样的结果您可还满意？”

朴智元又向前走近几步，这时两人间的距离已经开始小于个人的安全距离。

文在寅下意识退后了半步，但很快停住了，他忽然抬起头看向对方，眼神中一贯的不卑不亢下快要逸出的是一种比桀骜不驯更具有力量的倔强。  
“室长此言差矣，国情院窃听的丑闻难道是我们参与政府造成的吗？而且对北汇款案，已经是我们能做出的最优解，如果像你们所建议的那样，大国家党真的起诉该如何应对，到时候南北之间已经取得的成果很可能会功亏一篑，这应该也是您不想看到的。”  
“你少拿那套听着特别大义的理由做借口来绑架我。”朴智元直接被气笑了，“文在寅，就凭你，也想和我折腾这种口舌之争？”  
“彼时刚刚就职，大国家党便这样发难，问题又出在你们那一边，我们若是反对，容易引起对立局面。这也是需要考虑的。”  
朴智元神情带上了夸张的惊讶：“我的文室长，您难道还没死心吗？而且，难道不应该是先撩者贱？他们选在就职第二天挑衅，你却还要考虑不要引起对立？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”朴智元笑出了声，“所以呢，卢总统第二年就迎来弹劾——那个你们百般向之示好的大国家党发起的——你们不会到现在还有幻想吧。”  
“此一时，彼一时。在当时谁都没办法提前预料尚未发生的事。”文在寅不肯示弱。  
“文室长是不是忘了一件事，当初痴想妄想着左右共治的明明是你不是我。为什么要用我和dj的血来做为你和卢总统天真的代价！”  
他又向前走了一步。  
“这一次是我搭进去了半条命，下一次被轮到倒霉的那个怕不是直接整条命都没了。”  
文在寅的下颌线条坚硬地紧绷着，“我实非蓄意伤害您……”  
“对，你可以将这一切怪罪为阴差阳错，你也并非罪魁祸首始作俑者。”朴智元打断了他，“可是你敢说这一切和你一点关系都没有吗？”  
“您听我说完——我对不起您，欠您的，我不否认，亦不会为之辩解。将来我一定会好好偿还您和dj。没有机会也要找机会。”

看着他这一脸“我错了，下次还敢”的坦然样子，朴智元内心突然破功。

朴智元没有继续步步紧逼，他退后了一步——突然一阵头痛伴随着右眼的酸胀侵袭而来，他不动声色，转身走向一旁的储物柜，拉开抽屉取出一盒药。  
“其实，文室长，我觉得这些都不是重点。”  
“……您请讲。”  
他回转过身，一边拾起茶几上的假眼一边说：“重点是，我们并非仇敌啊。为什么对造成这一切的人中，你一定要去占一个席位。”

“不好意思失陪一下。”谈话戛然而止，朴智元没有理会对方松动的神情和不再紧绷僵硬的姿态，径直走出了房间。

走进卫生间，朴智元扶住墙等待着头疼的缓解——或是干脆等待身体适应它。其实直到现在自己的右眼能否保住依然是未知数。他打开手中的药盒取出一片药草草吞了下去，强忍疼痛，将清洗消毒完毕的义眼片重新戴上。他双手紧攥脸盆的边缘盯着镜子，反复深呼吸。

头痛得到了稍微缓解，他低下头，看着撸起袖子后露出的小臂陷入沉思，上面还留着那个可见的伤疤，是那天脱离苦海后在汉江边愤怒狂奔摔倒留下的痕迹，当时想的便是老天在提醒自己要放下。可是长达几年的煎熬，劳累奔忙最终就落得这样的下场，一腔委屈怎能在短时间内如此简单的消散。面对着文在寅，尚未纾解过的怨怼终于忍不住发泄了出来。  
意识到在倒出苦水后又开始反思自己是不是过分了，他不禁自嘲地笑出声。  
在狱中恨得咬牙切齿，见到了却又是莫名心软，哪怕自己就在刚才还在被这病痛折磨。这便是重点，恨的真正原因，恰恰是自己不能理所当然地恨他，甚至不能心安理得地恨他。

大势的碾压与政治权力的倾轧里，个人与所谓交情是如此微不足道。所有的一切都可以用一句大局为重来完全的正当化和正确化。

并且，我们并非仇敌。

朴智元离开后，文在寅看到被对方拉开的抽屉并没有关上。他鬼使神差地走近，拿起里面的一盒药小心拆开，不知出于什么心理，抽出了里面的说明书查看。折叠得很小一片的说明书展开却是如此之长，密密麻麻的副作用警告几乎堆满了整张纸，每一个字都仿佛在尖啸着，刺痛在眼中，更在心上。捏着说明书边角的手不由自主地收紧了。心脏也跳得越来越快。  
听闻屋外传来了动静，文在寅赶忙将自己折腾出来的东西整理好摆放回去，自己也站回了原来的位置。

我们并非仇敌……  
他若想要怨谁，自然只能是我

权衡利弊后，做出的最终选择，恐怕内心最深处，偏偏倚仗着的就是他们不是敌人。

所谓正确的事情，所谓的理想主义与原则主义，标榜和要求自己的同时，在这互相关联纠葛的泥淖之中又该如何保证没有在慷他人之慨。

总要牺牲些什么，总要放弃些什么，总要明白政坛这片天地里更是不会有什么两全之法。总要懂得这个圈子的运行规则并学会将之为己所用。  
可惜的是文在寅不想学会这些。还好，在当时只有不到一年的时间，他就可以离开了。既不用再为那些事务劳累，又不必再由于自己的心软而在各种不能双全的决定中不断自责，更不用看着其他人在权力与利益里汲汲营营做着让他完全不能赞同的事。

朴智元回到了房间中。文在寅站在原处。  
他迟疑着开口：“朴室长……”却又不知道该接着往下说什么。对不起没必要一次又一次地讲，不论每一次说出口时是否真心。  
“文室长还有什么事情吗？”  
“……今年总统计划访北，届时回国后，可能会邀请金前总统来青瓦台一起分享访问结果，希望您也能出席。”私事谈不下去那就拿公事缓和一下气氛。

“那祝你们好运。若是邀请，是我的荣幸，自然不能拒绝。”  
这算是一种变向的安慰吗？

心怀怨恨的时候反复劝慰自己要理解宽容，可是真的要去谅解放下竟又是不甘心。

也许将来有一天我会原谅你。

恨与不恨，皆是因为  
我们并非仇敌。

阳光穿透窗户温柔地给屋中所及之处铺上一层暖金色。窗户一旁是一个书本码放整齐的书架，摆放在其上受到暖阳照拂的绿植用富有生命力的青翠与金色交相辉映，微微垂下的茂盛枝叶盖住了木质书架的一角。  
温馨，雅致，安宁。  
桌上的两杯茶还在静静地升着袅袅热气。  
本应是安逸的岁月静好，实际上却是糟心的鸡飞狗跳。  
他二人相对无言，中间隔着的正是从窗格闯进的道道阳光光束。然而谁都没有再向前走近，一起选择了站在阴影之中。

“没什么其他事情的话，文室长，请吧。我送您。”这俨然是在逐客。  
文在寅深鞠一躬，“叨扰了，感谢您能为我留出这么多时间。不便继续打扰，晚辈先告辞了。”

……  
我们并非仇敌……  
我一定好好偿还您……  
……

文在寅缓缓睁开双眼。

我为什么要在这种时候梦到那些事……

卧室中已经不是一片黑暗，只是尚未天光大亮，微亮的晨曦中四下一片朦胧。梁山私邸地处偏僻，远离喧嚣，在这大部分生灵仍在沉睡的早晨更显静谧。耳边唯有屋外鸟鸣此起彼伏，啁啾不断，清脆悦耳。  
是一个祥和悠然的清晨。

今天是中秋节。据说今晚会有超级月亮。

他缓了缓神，扭头看向身边的金正淑。他的小仙女还没有醒来——呼吸均匀，睡颜恬静，正睡得安稳。一股久违的柔情涌上心头，他注视着她，情不自禁地微微一笑。翻身下床穿戴好衣物，俯下身为她掖好被角，随后轻手轻脚地走出卧室。  
听到动静的晶晶从小窝里慢悠悠地蹭了出来，走到文在寅脚边徘徊几圈算是作为早安问候，便又走开了。

文在寅推开屋门走进院子。虽说正在放中秋假，看似手头没有必须要忙活的事，但是他却一点也不能放松。党内再信任案刚刚平息，然而纷争远未结束，接下来该怎么谋篇布局，才是关键。  
最好的结果是能够内外两手抓，整顿党内，同时不耽误引入外来力量为今后打铺垫。  
棋局已经开启，他没有太多的时间可以耽误了。即将到来的落子，需要他步步为营，不可有半点失误。

走在院中的石子路上，早晨微凉的空气让文在寅的思路很快变得清晰，顺利进入状态。

安哲秀问题不大，他早就给他想好了对策。  
问题出在朴智元身上——这个真正可以撼动党的根基并与自己已形成水火之势的人。  
他的人自己定是留不住了，那么绕过他留住湖南势力便成为破局重点。

失忆真是一个麻烦的事情，尤其恢复的过程并非一劳永逸，而是很多小片段完全随机的想起。  
在之前造成的不便是让自己写个自传都要翻阅大量资料。  
现在则是有时候想为一个位置用个合适的人，却没办法从那五年的旧交中游刃有余地筛选。

他需要一个能够取代朴智元的人，取代他作为DJ代言的地位。

“文首席请留下。”国情院窃听调查的会议收尾时，卢武铉习惯性地说道。  
文在寅与其他人也早就习惯了这种操作，何况这件事本来就是由文在寅负责。

众人散去后，文在寅把手边资料收拢一起，正要起身时，  
“文首席不用起来，坐。”卢武铉说着，十分不拘小节地坐到了他旁边的座位上。  
文在寅抿起嘴笑了笑，端起面前的咖啡喝了一口，很快恢复一本正经：“总统先生，目前的调查进展和部分结果已经在会议上详细汇报过了，暂时我没什么需要补充。您还有什么问题需要了解吗？”  
“文首席，DJ住院了您知不知道？”卢武铉看着对方的眼神依然温和，只是脸色开始变得复杂。  
文在寅一愣，但迅速回过神，脑子已飞快地转起来：“……之前忙于公务没有听说——是因为…记挂国情院窃听的事情吗？”  
“我觉得应该是有关系。”  
“这不是您的错。国情院出了这样的事情定然是要查的，我们一直坚持的就是要让国情院独立且公正，它承担的是国民的信任，但现在这样只能招致怀疑。”  
“是。调查还是一定要继续的。只是觉得，真的很对不住他们。而且这样的事接二连三，我们与他们的关系越来越僵。”卢武铉叹了一口气，“我想要特赦弘杰，算是还他一个人情，也给双方一点缓和。虽然觉得还远远不够，但是朴智元还未审判，特赦无从谈起，目前也只能这样。文首席觉得呢？”  
文在寅低下头思考了一下，“我觉得没什么问题。总统您自己做主就好。”  
“我想让您来公布对于金弘杰的特赦。”  
知己之间总能心有灵犀一点通，文在寅立刻就明白了卢武铉的用意。对北汇款案与国情院窃听案都是他负责，东桥洞上下怕是早已把恼恨都扣到了他头上。卢武铉这是在送自己一份善缘。  
“其实……我无所谓的，毕竟我没做错什么。您每天操心那么多事，还要总是为我考虑这么周全。”  
“您确实没有错，可是有些事情无法仅用对错解决。就先这样定了——我没什么事了，文首席若是还有事就赶紧回去忙吧。”

文在寅走到门口，卢武铉突然叫住了他：“在寅，”  
“嗯？”他回头看向他。  
“你这里有没擦干净的咖啡渍。”卢武铉说着用手点了点自己的嘴角。  
他看到文在寅脸微微红了，慌乱地抬手擦拭，窘迫地轻声说道：  
“您怎么没早点告诉我。”  
……

金弘杰……  
他有办法了。  
这一步棋若是能成，扭转局面不在话下。  
不过对于朴智元来说，这未免过于诛心。

文在寅思绪胡乱飘飞。醒来时还盘旋在脑海中的梦这时又跳出来秀了一波存在感。  
他不由得笑了，最近长时间和这群人斗法，夜里睡个觉都躲不开他们。然而昨晚梦到的事，是真的讽刺。

回忆之中的场景在梦里光怪陆离地破散又重新聚拢。  
访北回国后餐桌上朴智元对自己冷淡的眼神；墓碑前被他付之一炬的名单；他为自己拉选票而在湖南各地奔忙的身影……  
还有，那一句我们不是敌人。

这种时候重温这些的意义何在，过去就当是一场梦？还是在将霜刃挥向他前，最后看一遍这些然后彻底踩到脚下？

也是可笑，说好的要好好还他，现在看来，还是没怎么还，欠的越来越多是真的。

今后，不仅仅是朴智元，那些曾经欠过人情的人，他怕是都没有机会再去还了。同时，他也注定将有更多的人要亏欠。  
但是此时关键时刻，万不能心慈手软。他已经心软过了，然后摔得很惨。执着是非善恶无法让他笑到最后，那便该扔的扔，该弃的弃。

只是……  
掉落的野凤仙，摔破的熟柿子，剥皮的栗子，院子里金木书和银木书的花香……把这些都抛弃了，我又得到了些什么呢？

您说我们不是敌人，  
然而我也无法预测，从这之后东桥洞与亲卢到底会走到哪一步。  
应是偿还不清了。是我不配被您原谅宽恕。  
也许，我们真的要彻底分道扬镳了吧。

不过，话说回来，前浪也总要为后浪腾出地方不是吗？

人永远无法准确预测命运会把人带向何方。  
这句话放在任何时候都是那样的合适。

几年后，  
本认为一切都已尘埃落定，违逆不过时代浪潮便尽人事听天命——  
想不到的是回家养老仅两个月，他就又一次回到权力中心。

又一次踏入国会。大门徐徐打开，媒体蜂拥而上，相机闪光灯不负众望地冲在最前面吞噬着每一个前来的西装革履的政客。  
朴智元面容平静。

与往常没什么太大不同。即便这次他选择效忠的人是文在寅。毕竟他们就算行走在不同的路上，也不过是两条几乎向着相同方向的平行线。

从一开始就注定了完全的对立在他们间并不存在。有分，必会有合。

纠结在各种阴差阳错间，一定要固执的寻找一个理由和因果，最终只能发现最合理的便是命运两字——他们间牵扯不断的非敌的命运。


	2. 番外·守（文洙小插曲）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接你文在院子里闲逛刚算计完朴室长的那会儿。文洙父（打）慈（情）子（骂）孝（俏）小番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，我没忍住，搞出了cp大乱炖。  
> 为了爽可能会有点ooc（捂脸）

口袋中的手机此时震动了一下。  
他掏出手机查看，屏幕上弹出一条简讯：  
“文代表，我已经在去梁山的路上。想去您家拜访一下您。不知今天可否有时间。  
祝您中秋快乐 ( ^_^ )  
——金庆洙”

文在寅盯着最后的表情笑出了声。手指在屏幕上轻戳几下，看着消息状态显示发送成功，将手机又放回了口袋。  
“今天休假有时间，很高兴庆洙你能来。我在梅谷洞等你。  
也祝你中秋快乐。  
——文在寅”

听到室内传来动静，想是正淑也起床了。他回身走进屋中。

金庆洙来到时已经接近中午。一番寒暄后，金正淑主动把他们二人丢在客厅，俏皮地笑着说：“我就不打扰你们两个的密谋了，聊的开心。”说罢抬起手抚平文在寅额角翘着的呆毛，转身抄起一个喷壶走入后院。

文在寅转过头发现金庆洙正对自己笑的一脸意味深长。  
怎么，没见过秀恩爱？瞧给你新鲜的。

他正了正神色。“庆洙，你今天来有什么事吗？”  
“也没什么事，就是想和您待一会儿。过节来看看您。”  
其实可以交谈的正事公事也挺多的，此时两人心照不宣地都没有提起。也是，过节休假，难得远离那群人，好好待一会儿吧。谁愿意总聊一些让自己不舒服的人和事。就算谈，也不急于一时，今天有大把时间。  
见金庆洙一直看向窗外，文在寅提议：“我们去外面走走吧。”

两人在树林中四处溜达，左一句右一句地闲聊，快乐的时间总是流逝得很快。远远又看到了私邸院子的门。他们已经在这外围的树林里绕了一圈。

文在寅停下脚步: “庆洙，我想问你个事。”  
“文代表请讲。”  
他摸了摸下巴: “你想留下来吗？"  
金庆洙收起笑容: “当初答应您就是下了决心。都到现在了，今后又何必缺席——当然具体还得听您安排。”  
文在寅点点头没有继续说什么。  
他迈开脚步，向院子的门踱去。金庆洙不慌不忙地跟上他：“您这是准备向亲卢动手了吗？”他突然发问。  
文在寅面无表情：“时间不多了。”  
“那需要我做什么吗？”金庆洙沉默几秒后问道。  
“我会再好好计划一下，你很快就知道了。”

回到院中，金庆洙在一棵柿子树旁站定，文在寅在他身边停下，顺着他的眼神一起打量眼前的树。

“在寅哥，树上的柿子都已经熟了呢。”

文在寅感到一阵恍惚，慢慢地转过头看向他。神情中尽是压抑住的温柔与怀念。  
金庆洙伸手摘下一个熟透的柿子。“看着应该很好吃。”  
他冲文在寅露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
熟悉的笑颜，配合上他这张娃娃脸，几乎让文在寅觉得似乎一切真的没有变。  
文在寅没有回应，他移开眼神看向别处——

“庆洙，你跑慢一点！别摔着啊！”卢武铉手拿草帽，对着那个正在水田中奔跑追赶鸭子的青年喊道。  
青年挽着裤脚，动作敏捷，在深一脚浅一脚的水田里，依然十分稳当地快速移动着。鸭子们在他的横冲直撞下四散奔逃。  
“跑慢了就追不上了~~”  
文在寅忍俊不禁。  
“抓到了！”但见金庆洙捉住一只鸭子抱在怀中，转身向卢武铉畅快地笑着，并竖起一个大拇指。  
“哈哈哈哈”卢武铉开怀大笑起来。

“文代表？”  
“嗯？…唔……！”金庆洙趁文在寅把头转向自己时，出其不意地把手中的柿子塞进了对方的嘴里。  
文在寅急忙推开金庆洙的手，拿出卡在嘴中的柿子。  
“呸！还没有洗啊！”  
“自己种的不怕，而且我刚才已经用袖子擦过了。”  
“……”  
其实我觉得你袖子更脏。

文在寅将手中的柿子扔掉，顺手摘了个新的。  
他看着金庆洙，眯起了眼睛。金庆洙见势不妙，转身欲逃，却被文在寅抢先一步一把抓住手臂。  
“文代表，我错了我错了！饶命！”他一边笑着大喊道，一边弯下腰拼命躲闪文在寅欲塞进他嘴里的柿子。  
本来柿子已经熟透，脆弱的果皮和柔软的果肉哪里经得起这样的折腾，很快就在拉扯中破了皮，橙色的果浆蹭了金庆洙一脸。

“啊，对不起对不起，庆洙你别动，等我给你擦。”

文在寅掏出手帕，在草地上浇花的水龙头下润湿，回身捧住金庆洙的脸，轻轻为他擦拭脸上的果浆。  
金庆洙乖巧地站好不动，看着眼前的人盯着自己的脸仔细为自己清理污渍。  
终于又在他的脸上看到了很久没有再见到的放松。

金庆洙忍不住抬起手握住了他在自己眼前晃动的手腕。  
文在寅没有反抗，他拿开扶住对方脸庞的手，耐心等待着对方的下一步动作。  
近距离盯着他看，文在寅发觉金庆洙充满少年感的娃娃脸也笼罩上了几分沧桑。  
386世代，也已经不再年轻了……

“文代表，安哲秀很好处理。但是朴智元怎么办？”  
“是朴前辈——你放心，我已想好对策，就看能不能顺利实施了。”  
金庆洙脸上闪出几分光芒。再信任案后文在寅展露出的果决与沉稳越发显著。  
“方便告诉我吗？”  
文在寅凑近低声道：“我想说服金弘杰加入新政治民主联合。恐怕还需要你帮我一起笼络他。”  
文在寅感到自己手腕上传来的力道加大了。  
“您…这办法，太妙了。您是怎么想到他的？不过朴前辈……”  
算了，都已经走到这一步了，还矫情什么。

“过年之后，赵应天入党可以安排一下了。”文在寅也自觉地转移了话题。  
金庆洙瞪大双眼：“哟，文代表可以呀。自家后院的火还没没灭干净，这就计划着要去烧别人的房子了？”  
“所以是过年之后，他的事没那么急。”  
不急，和朴槿惠周旋，他有的是耐心和精力。  
（注：还记得大明湖畔的赵应天吗？当初大令爱为郑润会选择的背锅侠，曾任青瓦台民政首席秘书室负责公职纪纲的秘书。16年国会大选被你文“保送”议员，是同年挑起“闺蜜干政门”的先锋。当然最骚的当属你文用金钟仁的名义把赵应天引入党内。）

“……文代表，我有点怕。”  
“怎么了庆洙，怕什么，我不是已经都有对应的计划了吗？”他柔声问。  
“对，所以我才怕，怕你。”  
文在寅眼神里的温柔消失了，脸色变了几变。被握住的手不再放松，挣了几下，想要抽回。  
金庆洙没有要放开他的意思。  
他抬起另一只手想掰开金庆洙收紧的手指，却也被对方钳住。正想用力挣扎时，金庆洙手上发力，向自己怀中一带，紧紧抱住了文在寅，并将头靠在他的肩上。

文在寅僵硬的身体慢慢放松下来。他伸出双臂，回抱住金庆洙。

你亲眼看着风霜尘垢爬上我曾经年轻的脸庞。  
我亲眼目睹城府阴郁侵蚀你昔日澄澈的双眼。

“别怕……都会好的。”  
求你，不要怕我。  
我知道我变了，可我真的好痛苦……

“您要是难受就别绷着了。以后也别总是借酒浇愁，对身体不好。”  
“好，不会了。”他搂着金庆洙的手臂收得更紧了一些。  
二人安静的彼此依靠着。

“韩前辈（注：韩明淑）是要成为马前卒了吗？”金庆洙抬起头推开文在寅问道。  
“对。”他没有迟疑。  
不愧是你，真是聪明。  
“明淑姐就算怪我，也不得不这样做。”  
金庆洙微微一笑：“文代表大可自信一点，前辈她不会怪您的。她早就有退党决心但是一直没这么做。毕竟弃子若是使用得当也并非一无是处，她在等您亲自动手，这样才能把她的作用发挥到最大。”  
文在寅双手紧握成拳，没有回答。

“如果有一天我也是像她那样的处境，您会放弃我吗？”  
“……”文在寅推了下眼镜，“不到万不得已……”  
“不用等到万不得已。我能自己来。”金庆洙打断道，“要是真的没用了还碍事，直接弃掉吧。”  
文在寅深深叹了口气。  
就算名义上不能保你，也不会全然弃你于不顾的。

“在寅哥，有我的中秋礼物吗？”金庆洙话锋一转。  
“当然，峰下村有机鸭田米。怎么样？”  
“我想来一份和别人不一样的。”  
文在寅挑了挑眉。“那就峰下米酒。”  
“噗嗤”，金庆洙满脸的真拿你没办法。

“那直接在这一起喝一杯吧。抱歉不能和您一直呆到晚上赏月，还要回去陪家人。”

米酒醇香弥漫，萦绕不散，他们举杯相碰。  
“叮”的一声，清脆的碰杯之音在心头久久回响。

好戏才刚刚开始。  
他们，志在必得。


End file.
